


Bakugou Katsuki Meets Angel Dust!

by AlixWritesStuff



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Dies, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Demons, Going to Hell, Hell, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixWritesStuff/pseuds/AlixWritesStuff
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki is easily annoyed. Angel Dust is easily annoying. Can these two stay in a hotel room for a night without killing eachother?(Also known as: the author wanted to throw their two favorite characters in the same story and make them f-ck)Currently a WIP- nothing interesting has happened yet
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Charlie Magne & Everyone, Charlie Magne & Vaggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. The Author is Lazy at Naming Villains

The disaster was broadcasted live to all of Japan. A villain had blown up an entire preschool. The villain stood among the wreckage and flames. He was a tall, thin man with balding gray hair. He had a megaphone in one hand, a child in his other arm, screaming, "you stand there and wonder why your kids are dead? I'll tell you why! Your poor, sweet Mrs. Hagiki broke my heart, and now I will break all of yours!" The little girl in his arms squirmed, kicked, and bit at the man to no avail. Heroes were on the scene, but none dared to approach.

This villain was responsible for two other attacks, both triggered by women who denied his love. The heroes refused to allow him to slip away again. He's known by the name Boom. His quirk is that he can create explosions anywhere within ten feet of himself. His crazed voice screams, "now watch helplessly as I kill without remorse!" He laughed maniacally, and with a flash of light and a pop, the child in his arms exploded, her blood splattering into the rising flames.

As this happened, a hero landed in front of him, commanding, "everyone stay the fuck back! This fucker is mine." Ground Zero stood tall, licking his lips sadistically. Deku stood by his side, prepared to fight, but Ground Zero looked at him, "I'm the only one suited to handle explosions like this. Stand back." Deku hesitated, but then said, "okay. Be careful." Ground Zero sent him away with a nod.

Boom crossed his arms, laughing, "so, it's explosion versus explosion, huh? This should be fun." Ground Zero growled, his hands popping as he screamed, "go to Hell!" He charged the villain, who didn't bother to move. He said, "no, hero. It is you who will be going to Hell." With a powerful blast, he pushed Ground Zero back, losing his footing. Before he could defend himself, another wave of heat and pressure was shot at him, sending him flying past the flames and directly into a destroyed wall. The bricks crumbled around him as he cried out. Deku watched closely for movement. Surely his husband wouldn't be taken down so easily. But the limp body underneath the bricks didn't move.

Deku ran toward him. Boom was paralyzed with laughter, "see? See what happens when you reject me? See what happens when you break my heart?" Deku dug through the rubble, finding Katsuki limp, broken, and bleeding. His skull formed a nasty bruise right on his forehead. His eyes were glazed over. "K-Kacchan?" He knelt by his side, yelling, "I need a medic!" But it was too late. Katsuki's weary eyes looked up at Izuku's, his voice whispering, "Deku..."

Izuku nodded frantically, "yes! I'm here!" He turned to the other pro heroes, but they were too busy capturing boom. "Somebody! Help!" Katsuki blinked, "it's the end, Deku. D-damn bastard bashed my skull in. Pr'bly," his words slurred, "bleedin' ins'de." Izuku's eyes fill with tears, his chest throbbing, "Kacchan... no. You're going to make it. You have to. The world needs Ground Zero! I need Ground Zero!" Katsuki's eyes felt heavy as they drooped, his last words; "I fucking love you, Deku. Hear me? Don't forget." His last breath puffs out of his lungs.

Izuku screams.


	2. The Author Writes Too Much BakuDeku

Death didn't feel like floating. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. There was no voice of God or angels to cast Katsuki away. He fought for breath as he felt like he was falling, his eyes opening to see a dark red sky. _The fuck-_ his thoughts are cut off as he landed with a thud. He laid there for a moment, then pulls himself up to stand. He could feel a firey-hot air around him. _Am I alive?_

He looked down at his own hands, his torso, his shoes. Everything looked and felt normal. But where was he? He had found himself in an alleyway between two buildings. There was barely enough room for him to walk forward, toward the street. Everything around him had a strange red glow. He could hear screaming and... gunshots? He could hear someone talking calmly, a male voice that was dripping with sarcasm, tell the missus I said hi." He then heard a car speed off.

He emerged from the alley. The world he was dropped into sprawled out in front of him. The street was crowded with strange creatures. They came in all shapes, sizes, and colors. His gaze lands on a tall, lanky creature that was bending down to grab something out of a vending machine. "Hey, freak!" He approached the creature, unsure if it was able to speak back but charging on anyway, "where the fuck am I?

Angel Dust, holding a white bag in his hand, looks up. "Like I haven't heard that one before! Try again, sugartits." _Sugartits...?_ Bakugo's eye twitched angrily, "the fuck did you call me? I'll kill you!" Angel Dust smiles and says, "please do! But only after I take this!" He opens the bag, but Katsuki aims an explosion at it. He grabs Angel Dust by the collar of his shirt, "you're gonna tell me what's going on right now or that isn't the only thing I'm gonna be blasting!"

"Hey! My drugs! Dammit!" Angel Dust gave Katsuki a condescending look, "I'll tell ya if you pay me, sugartits." Katsuki slammed Angel against the vending machine, the panel cracking underneath the force. The impact doesn't faze Angel, who mockingly moans, "oooh! Harder, Daddy!" Katsuki spit, "quit fucking around!" Anger boils inside him. That was a name only for Deku to use. This thing was really pissing him off.

A feminine voice interrupts them, "Angel Dust!" Katsuki turns and sees someone in a red and black suit, with long white and pink hair. Their face was as white as a sheet, but not out of fear. While Katsuki was distracted, Angel Dust's fists plant themselves with force against his stomach, causing him to keel over and drop the demon. 

"This hunk seems to be confused," Angel says, crossing all four of his arms. Katsuki stood upright and spit, "look, I just want to know where the hell I am." The white-faced girl gave him a smile, "that's exactly it, you're in Hell! My name is Charlie!" Katsuki raised an eyebrow, "this... is Hell? They make it sound a lot worse than it is." He smirked, "so, crazy eyes," he regards Charlie, "any way to get the fuck out of here?

Charlie and Angel look at eachother, then Katsuki. Charlie grinned, "well, there might be a way for you to get to Heaven." Katsuki spits, "tch. That's not gonna cut it. I mean is there a way to get back to my fucking life? I have a score to settle." He cracks his knuckles. _The bastard who killed me is gonna pay!_

Charlie tapped her chin with her finger, "I've never heard of anyone coming back to life." The gunshots that have been ringing in the distance sound closer now. Charlie waved her hand, "come on, let's get inside before we get caught up in the turf war." Katsuki didn't follow as she walked, "how can I trust you? Where the hell are we going?" Charlie sighed, "listen, you're shady as fuck too, but we're just going back to my hotel. Wouldn't want you to die on the street, now would we?"

Katsuki grumbles as he walks with the other two, "I'm already fucking dead. What difference does it make?" Angel shrugs, "no one knows what happens when you die in Hell, sugartits." Katsuki growls, "stop fucking calling me that!" Angel Dust teases him, "well, it would help if you told us your name, right, babe?" Katsuki clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth. He roars, "it's fucking Ground Zero! Cut that shit out, I have a Husband!" He raises his hand, showing off a black silicone ring around his finger.

Angel smirks, "hasn't stopped most of my clients."

_Clients...? _Katsuki was convinced now; he was in Hell, and this guy existed solely to annoy the fuck out of him.


End file.
